Alien Ido
Alien Ido (イド星人, Ido Alien) is a space alien and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Ido is a grim and dour alien soldier but wants to keep peace between his kind and humans, but he will fight if he needs to. He can be pretty aggressive and at times be harsh, but he means well. He is pretty regretful of his past an alien invader and wishes to escape that image as best as he can. Occasionally, he whip out a wisecrack or a deadpan joke or two to lighten the mood, but he is for the most part pretty serious about what he does. History Debut: Alien Ido Alien Ido made his first appearance when he was being carried away by two Viledrode guards to meet a Viledrode Commander. He was charged of war crimes and for trying to escape from them. As Alien Ido was being interrogated by the Viledrodes, he look out the window and saw a familiar-looking alien rock heading down towards Earth. Alien Ido was then order to locked away by the Viledrode Commander. As the Viledrode guards took Alien Ido away, Alien Ido then got tired of their act and then attacked the Viledrodes. After beating up the two Viledrode guards, Alien Ido then headed straight to the control room. As Alien Ido made it to the control room, Alien Ido dueled with the Viledrode Commander. Alien Ido initially defeated the Viledrode Commander by punching him hard in the face. Afterwards, Alien Ido walked over to the controls of the Viledrode ship and then began to drive it, as he planned to start his mission; so he decided to head to Earth. As Alien Ido was driving though it turned out the Viledrode Commander wasn't actually down and opened fire at Alien Ido. Alien Ido was shot in the hand and leaped back. The Viledrode Commander demanded Alien Ido to stand down but it turned out that the Viledrode Commander had also accidentally shot at the driving controls. With that, the Viledrode ship then began to hurdle down towards Earth haphazardly. Alien Ido and the Viledrode Commander fought each other off for a little more before the ship crash-landed. Alien Ido leaped out of the ship and landed down on the snowy ground safely, though he was a little unnerved about the crash. As he turned around, the Viledrode Commander (who now look badly damaged due to the crash) leaped up and attacked Alien Ido from behind. Just as the Viledrode Commander was about to finish off Alien Ido by plunging his sword in Alien Ido's chest; Alien Ido then shot his Plasma Blast at the Viledrode Commander's face, instantly killing him. Alien Ido then got back up and remarked that he was actually a little glad that he was only prisoner on the downed Viledrode ship. With that, Alien Ido ran off and went ontop of a snowy hill, relieved that he was no longer being held captive. However it wasn't over yet. As Alien Ido leaped down towards the hill, two angry kaiju appeared; Maguma and Reggae Ebirah. To matters worse; DESTOROYAH!!! and Country Anguirus had also arrived. Overwhelmed and not wanting the monsters to reach the city, Alien Ido grew to giant size and then combated the monsters. Alien Ido mainly fought off Reggae Ebirah and Maguma, as they attacked him first. Luckily, Mosuran Butterfree jumped in attacked DESOTORYAH!!!, saving Alien Ido some time. Country Anguirus rammed at Alien Ido, slamming Alien Ido into a snowy hill a few times. Alien Ido threw some punches at Country Anguirus, eventually punching Country Anguirus in the nose, causing Country Anguirus's nose to bleed a little. Maguma then fired his heat beam at Alien Ido, to which Alien Ido barely dodged but leaped out of the way, instead making Maguma's heat beam hit a hill. Reggae Ebirah then tackled Alien Ido, snapping at him with his claws. Alien Ido then yelped and threw Reggae Ebirah down to the ground. As Reggae Ebirah got back up, Maguma and Reggae Ebirah then both charged at Alien Ido. Unfortunately, Alien Ido's time to be giant was running out, the device on his chest blinking. Alien Ido decided to do one last thing before returning to normal size though. As the two kaiju charged, Alien Ido then ran at both of them and punched them super hard, sending them slamming into Country Anguirus, defeating them. Amused, Alien Ido then returned back to normal size and then headed off. The Return of Sailor Fighter Alien Ido soon found himself wandering around in a new area, this one being a nearby big town. As he walked into the street, he saw a black truck coming and managed to leap put of the way just in time, remarking that it was a close one. Alien Ido the thought to himself some more before finally settling on walking into town. As he walked aways though, two giant monster then burst out from the ground; Akajii and Aojii! Shocked, Alien Ido then ran as fast as he could to get away from the two giant beasts. As the two giant monsters kept chasing him, Alien Ido then ran into town, attempting to lose them in there. Aojii eventually managed to discover him and blasted him aways with his water beam. Alien Ido tried to outrun the wave, but he couldn't catch up and swept under the blast of water. Alien Ido managed to grab onto a lamppost. Akajii and Aoji closed in on Alien Ido, but then luckily, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega came in and fought off Aojii. Akajii was about to attack Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, but then form out of the shadows came out Sailor Fighter! Alien Ido was in awe, he then stood by and watched the rest of the fight unfold. After the fight was over and Akajii and Aojii were slain, Alien Ido was then free to go. As Sailor Fighter left, he remarked that she was back. Alien Ido then walked away. When Doigaresus Attack Sometime later, Alien Ido then wandered off to Shanghai, waltzing right in some wooded area. As Alien Ido trekked through the area some more, he heard something moving. Alien Ido got up and looked around. Then from out of the blue a Doigaresu popped up and started chasing Alien Ido. Alien Ido ran off, trying to avoid the Doigaresu. However, the Doigaresu soon lost interest in Alien Ido and then started to head towards Shanghai. Not wanting the monster to get into the city, Alien Ido opened fire at it with his Plasma Blaster. When that didn't do it, Alien Ido then decided to grow giant size to combat the Doigaresu. Alien Ido beat the Doigaresu easily and grabbed it by it's tail and swung it back into the woods. Alien Ido chuckled, as it was easier than the expected it to be. However, it turned out he was wrong. As Alien Ido turned around, he heard what sounded like an angry horde of animals coming. Right of the woods came an entire stampede of Doigaresus! Alien Ido shrieked, and was then tackled by several Doigaresus as well as being pinned down to the ground. Fortunately, Alien Ido was then saved by Silveon and tore off the Doigaresus off of him. Alien Ido then ran into Shanghai to help Silveon, Oxyon, Eleking, 60's Biollante and IguanaGoji fight off the army of Doigaresus and CenturyGoji. Alien Ido shot at some Doigaresus with his Plasma Blaster and kicked several out of Shanghai, but his time ran out right before he was going to join in the pummeling of CenturyGoji. Alien Ido stuck round though and watched the fight a little more up until Gororin came and started shooting his needles everywhere. After the fight in Shanghai was over, Alien Ido ran off. As Alien Ido ran back into the woods though, he noticed that the Doigaresus all appeared to be acting strangely. They seemed to be scared and running away from something, which was they ran into Shanghai. Alien Ido discovered this and decided to find out what was going on wrong with them. As the rest of the Doigaresus ran off, Alien Ido followed. Ganmodoki Alien Ido followed the Doigaresus all the way into Aomori, Japan where there the Doigaresus had suddenly stopped to rest at. Alien Ido watched over them intently, wondering why they were stopping now. Alien Ido sat down, acting on guard wielding his Plasma Blaster. Then, out from the sea; an old enemy of Alien Ido's rose up from the waters, crashing into the city.... ....It was Ganmodoki. Alien Ido looked up and saw Ganmodoki attack the city with his own eyes and stood there for a minute, as if frozen in shock. The Doigaresus all ran away like crazy and began roaring loudly, it was Ganmodoki who they were running away from. As over in the city Kamen Rider Shin continued to fight Ganmodoki, Alien Ido ran down from the hill he was on, running down furiously to approach Ganmodoki. Alien Ido then grew to giant size and fought against Ganmodoki. Alien Ido fired many plasma rounds from his Plasma Blaster at the Ganmodoki, but Ganmodoki simply ate the rounds. Ganmodoki was proven to be difficult to fight, as he tanked several of Alien Ido's hits, but Alien Ido didn't care, he wanted Ganmodoki to suffer. Then the unthinkable happened. Ganmodoki then lunged at Alien Ido and bit at his left arm, trying to tear Alien Ido's arm off. Alien Ido's arm started to bleed intensely and Alien Ido screamed. Alien Ido then grabbed a telephone pole and based Ganmodoki's scarred head with it, Ganmodoki then let go of Alien Ido's arm and reeled, Alien Ido was then freed from Ganmodoki's grasp. Unfortunately, Alien Ido's time was up and reverted back to normal size. Ganmodoki then bombarded Alien Ido with his rock grenades, burying Alien Ido under fallen buildings and several rocks and debris. Alien Ido was then knocked out unconscious. After Ganmodoki was defeated by Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider Shin then dug out Alien Ido from the rubbled and took him away to safety. The Blazing Monster Typhoon Abilities & Weapons * Strength: '''Alien Ido doesn't possess many special abilities, thus he mainly relies on his physical strength, such as his fists and feet. * '''Size-Shifting: '''Alien Ido can change into giant size at will. * '''Plasma Blaster: '''Alien Ido's main weapon of choice, an advanced laser gun that can shoot out hot plasma rounds. * '''Saucer: Alien Ido can pilot his saucer that can fire twin plasma beams. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Alien Ido can only stay in giant size for 10 minutes. Afterwards, the device on his chest will begin to flash red quickly and he will revert back to normal size. In order to grow giant size again, it needs to recharge. Trivia * Alien Ido is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Sailor Fight! character. * Alien Ido was originally set to appear later but was introduced in November 2016. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)